Amours
by Lyne G
Summary: Yui trouve une boîte à musique dont la mélodie lui est familière. Elle décide, en se remémorant un vieux rituel, de retrouver une personne chère à son cœur. Ce nouveau personnage va détruire tous les repères que chacun des habitants du manoir avaient solidement créé, les tirant de leur "routine" quotidienne.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Amours

 **Disclamer** **:** Le monde et ses personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Diabolik Lovers sauf le personnage de Calice.

 **Note** **:** Bien le bonjour, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première fanfiction sur Diabolik Lovers (Et autres catégories confondues enfaite…) Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Prologue

Yui explorait le manoir dans sa robe de chambre froufroutante. Elle profitait de son insomnie pour pouvoir visiter les pièces encore étrangères de la gigantesque demeure. La blonde ouvrait des portes en espérant ne pas rencontrer un des effrayants occupants de la résidence.

Dans une de ses pièces, quelque chose attira son attention. Une simple boîte poussiéreuse en bois d'ébène et aux contours dorés. Celle-ci faisait paraître une sorte d'aura très particulière, comme si elle émettait un signal ou un message captivant. Lentement la petite adolescente se mit à s'approcher et attrapa délicatement l'objet de sa curiosité. Elle l'ouvrit.

« U-une boîte à musique… »

La mélodie était douce et rassurante, cela ressemblait fort à une berceuse. Yui écarquilla d'un seul coup ses grands yeux roses à l'apparence innocents, cette chanson, elle la connaissait. La jeune fille se mit à chantonner des paroles dans un dialecte fluide voir même divin et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit, un vieux rituel que sa seule amie lui avait appris. Prise d'un moment d'hystérie, elle lâcha la boîte qui se prit violemment le sol, brisant le miroir à l'intérieur. Elle se mit à courir vers l'entrée du manoir.

La blonde se précipitait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Arrivée, elle regarda de part et d'autre de la grande pièce puis se mordit violemment l'index. Toujours en larmoyant, elle se mit à tracer sur le sol un cercle avec des signes complexes grâce à son index ensanglanté. Puis agenouillée au milieu, elle se mit à réciter les yeux fermés dans la langue de la berceuse, une sorte de prière. Le cercle commença à s'illuminer d'une lueur faible.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Ça sent le sang de Yui.

\- Que fait-elle ?

\- Elle brille !

\- Oye ! Planche à pain arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Les Sakamaki réveillés par tout ce bruit se retrouvèrent rassemblés dans le hall, tous choqués en voyant Yui dans cette position. Ayato essaya de s'approcher mais se fit violemment repousser par une force invisible et alla s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche dans un gémissement de douleur. Il grogna et réessaya en vain.

« Arrête cela ne sert à rien.

\- Mais Reiji ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. »

Le cercle se mit à briller bien plus intensément et commença, à travers la lumière, à se former une silhouette féminine. D'abord apparut une longue cascade de boucles noires, puis des yeux de la couleur de l'or, suivit d'un corps fin aux courbes enchanteresses et pour finir une bouche sensuellement maquillée de rouge. De la lumière se dévoila une magnifique jeune femme brune au teint incroyablement pâle. Celle-ci regardait, en souriant, Yui qui se jeta in-extrémis dans ses bras pleurant de plus belle.

«Cela faisait bien longtemps Yui. Tu as enfin réussi à m'appeler.

\- T-tu m'as tant manqué.»

L'arrivante sourit doucement puis la repoussa délicatement en essuyant les larmes de ses pouces. Elle se pencha et déposa un simple baiser sur le front de la blonde.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda soudainement Reiji l'air glacial

\- Je me prénomme Calice. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de m'héberger. »

Le second frère regarda tous les autres, pour savoir si quelqu'un était au courant de quelque chose mais personne ne répondit. Il se mit à toiser Yui qui saisit la main de l'inconnue, le regard effrayé. Ayato revint à la charge et essaya d'attraper la jolie brune mais passa au travers de son corps. Il écarquilla ses yeux verts et repassa son bras dans la jeune fille. Rien, pas de sensation juste le vide. Le vampire, ne comprenant plus rien, se mit à fixer les mains nouvellement liées des deux jeunes femmes avec stupéfaction.

« Seules des personnes m'aimant d'un amour sincère pourront être capable de me toucher. »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Amours

 **Disclamer** **:** Le monde et ses personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Diabolik Lovers sauf le personnage de Calice.

 **Note** **:** Hellow~~ Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le tout premier chapitre que j'ai mis bien longtemps à écrire. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Après la déclaration de Calice, celle-ci sourit doucement et passa sa main libre à travers la tête d'Ayato en guise d'un nouvel exemple. Le garçon recula d'un pas et tira violemment Yui vers lui, en l'enserrant de ses bras. La petite blonde émit un petit gémissement en rencontrant le torse plutôt dur du vampire qui lui répondit d'un grognement presque animal.

« J'ai reçu l'appel de Yui, et donc je suis venue.

\- Comme c'est ennuyeux… Elle devra être punie, alors. Dit calmement le second

\- Une punition… Ne pensez-vous pas que cela est bien exagéré ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une sorte de fantôme. Répondit la brune en traversant la salle pour se retrouver en face de Reiji

\- Je pense que vous vous sous-estimée pour essayer de la protéger.

\- Vous pensez juste mon cher. »

A ses mots, l'arrivante attrapa entre ses mains les lunettes du vampire aux yeux rubis. Puis elle se remit à sourire, mais cette fois-là avec un regard presque triste.

« Les objets ont-ils des sentiments ? Ou sont-ils tellement vides qu'ils peuvent me faire ressentir des choses indescriptibles. Quel bonheur de pouvoir toucher et éprouver. Yui est la seule à m'aimer et donc à pouvoir me faire connaître la chaleur humaine. Je ne partirais pas et la protégerais. » Finit Calice en brisant d'une seule main les verres de la monture

Elle donna un regard terriblement froid à tous les vampires. Yui sentit une vive douleur lui parcourir le corps, elle se mit à grimacer, à hurler, la blonde réussit à se dégager des bras puissants qui la retenaient pour finalement tomber lourdement au sol.

« Le rituel prend beaucoup de sang et d'énergie. Il faut qu'elle se repose. »

Ayato prit la jeune adolescente dans ses bras et commença à monter les escaliers pour la déposer dans sa chambre. A mi-chemin il se retourna, et regarda de haut la brune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on à craindre d'une fille incapable de toucher quiconque qui ne l'aime pas ? C'est tellement égoïste. »

Il se retourna et finit par sortir du champ de vision des autres. La brune se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, elle se sentait frustrée voire même humiliée. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, les vampires commencèrent à se disperser un peu partout dans le manoir. Laissant seule Calice. Celle-ci entreprit de retrouver Yui, et se mit en marche calmement. La brune s'attardait sur la belle tapisserie du couloir, faisant glisser sa main sur le vieux papier peint violet aux motifs dépassés, puis ouvrit une porte au hasard. Elle tomba sur une pièce sombre aux tons mauves, avec dedans un lit à baldaquin démesurément grand et un petit salon de vieux meubles qui entourait une simple table ronde boisée, sur laquelle se présentait un parfait service à thé en plastique. Sur le sol se trouvait quelques jeux d'enfants, de petites voitures et des peluches plutôt étranges.

« Il y a un enfant ici ? »

Calice s'assit délicatement par terre puis commença à faire rouler une figurine de voiture. Seul le grincement continuel des roues se faisait entendre dans la grande pièce froide. Elle soupira de bonheur en sentant le plastique froid sur sa peau.

« Vous êtes dans ma chambre. Ne touchez pas à ce qui m'appartient. »

En premier lieu, en se tournant, elle eût le visage d'un ours en peluche borgne au premier plan. Elle continua son parcours, passant par des vêtements d'écoliers à une peau terriblement pâle, des lèvres accessoirisées de canines pointues et pour finir des iris violets reflétant un vide profond accompagné par une légère irritation. La jeune femme se leva, surplombant d'une bonne tête l'autre personne en question.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Je ne connais pas votre nom, vampire. Demanda-t-elle en prenant soin de bien appuyer sur le dernier mot

\- Kanato Sakamaki, 4ème fils. Fantôme. Répondit-il sur le même ton

\- Je suis ravie.

\- Ne touchez pas à ce qui m'appartient ! »

A ses mots, il lui arracha sa voiture des mains et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis essaya d'attraper son cou mais passa au travers. Il se mit à grincer des dents puis serra son ours plus fort contre lui.

« Partez.

\- Où se trouve Yui ?

\- J'ai dit… PARTEZ ! Je ne veux pas vous voir !

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Je vais v-… »

Il se coupa net en regardant la voiture explosée au sol, prit d'une idée Kanato attrapa la théière un plastique qui reposait sur la table et versa tout le contenu sur Calice, la trempant de la tête aux pieds. Le liquide brûlant s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements, ses cheveux, elle sentait sa peau se contracter face à la douleur et le regard sadique de son assaillant ne l'aider pas à l'apaiser. Elle discernait une légère odeur de fruits rouges quand elle commença à se sentir poisseuse. Tant de sensations, de si mauvaises sensations qui lui donnaient tellement de frissons, cette douleur l'enivrait complétement. Elle se mit, au plus grand étonnement du vampire, à sourire puis attrapa la manche du garçon, le regard brumeux.

« Encore. Faîtes-moi encore ressentir ça.

\- Vous pouvez me toucher maintenant ?

\- Je ne touche que vos vêtements mon beau vampire. Déclara-t-elle les yeux avides de désir »

Kanato essaya de toucher la robe de la jeune fille mais ne sentit rien, juste du vide. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant plus rien, et se dégagea violemment de l'emprise du fantôme. Il captura d'une main le couteau de la dinette en plastique et le planta violemment dans le bras de la jeune fille. Calice hurla de douleur, mais ce cri sonnait plus, aux oreilles du Sakamaki, comme un bruyant gémissement de plaisir. Il retira l'arme de la chair de la jeune fille, qui tomba sous la violence du mouvement, mais au lieu d'apercevoir ce sang rouge vif, qu'il aimait tant, couler de la plaie, c'est un captivant liquide obscur qui fit son apparition. Le 4ème fils s'approcha et porta, à l'aide de son index, l'espèce de liquide noirâtre à ses lèvres. C'est en voyant le regard déconfit du vampire que la brune déclara sur un ton amusée :

« Comme si un fantôme pouvait avoir du sang normal. »

Kanato fit un sourire effrayant, les yeux brillants, il regarda une nouvelle fois ses doigts peints d'une drôle de couleur onyx, il allait bien s'amuser avec un sang si goûteux et sucré.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Amours

 **Disclamer** **:** Le monde et ses personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Diabolik Lovers sauf le personnage de Calice.

 **Note** **:** Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis heureuse de vous le présenter enfin.

 _Ayoki :_ _Contente que ça te plaise )_

 _Naomie :_ _Tu es ma fan numéro 1 ma petite Nao d'amooour !_

 _Dahutt :_ _Merci beaucoup ! Je suis trop contente ! En espérant que la suite soit à ton goût._

Chapitre 2

La première chose que vu Yui fut de beaux orbes dorés. La blonde sourit timidement, s'étira puis voulu enlacer son amie fraîchement retrouvée mais remarqua que celle-ci avait le bras lacéré de coupures plus ou moins profondes. Elle émit un cri d'effroi.

« Q-que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai trouvé un couteau.

\- Tu continues à te blesser… Je n'ai pas envie de te reperdre encore une fois.

\- Je suis un fantôme… Et puis ne parle pas de malheur. » Lui répondit la brune en souriant

La plus âgée se releva de l'énorme lit à baldaquins rosâtre où elle était assise et apporta un verre d'eau à l'autre jeune fille. Celle-ci s'inquiétait vraiment pour Calice, elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi avide d'en apprendre plus sur les sensations et les sentiments humains. Au dépit même de sa propre santé. Si on pouvait considérer qu'un mort peut se trouver en bonne santé. Yui frissonna, malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait la brune depuis longtemps, le fait qu'elle soit morte lui retournait littéralement les entrailles. En fin de compte, la blonde prit conscience du fait qu'elle ne connaissait rien du fantôme, juste qu'elle avait été tuée. Tuée par _une chose_.

Yui regarda l'heure, il était vraiment tôt. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, les yeux encore un peu fatigués, et le finit d'une traite. Son mal de tête avait complètement disparu. L'adolescente jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil aux blessures de son amie.

« Laisse-moi te soigner. »

* * *

« Pour qui elle se prend ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas la toucher qu'elle a le droit de nous menacer !

\- Du calme. Elle n'est en rien une menace, même si on ne peut pas avoir de contact direct avec elle, les objets eux le peuvent. » Répondit Reiji en remontant sa nouvelle paire de lunettes

Ayato serra son poing plus fort. La raison n'était pas là, après tout il s'en fichait pas mal, ça l'aurait même fait rire de voir quelqu'un essayer de l'intimider alors qu'il était en position de force. Mais cette fille était une amie de _sa_ Yui. Donc forcément ça changer la donne. Il grinça des dents en voyant le regard dangereux de Kanato qui fixait, avec insistance, un couteau en plastique qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Kanato ? »

L'appelé se retourna vers son frère avec agacement, il porta le couteau à sa bouche pour le suçoter avidement. Et lui répondit d'un « Mmh ? » impatient tout en serrant son ours près de lui.

« Tu te mets à la collection de couteaux, comme Azusa ? » Demanda Laito un sourire espiègle aux lèvres

Le vampire retira l'objet tranchant de sa bouche et jeta un regard polaire à son frère. Puis reporta son regard vers l'outil en plastique dans sa main.

« Vous voulez la tuer. Mais, avez-vous déjà goûté du sang de fantôme ? »

Ses frères se regardèrent perplexe et Shu ouvrit même un œil. Ayato posa son regard encore une fois sur le couteau, puis compris en même temps que tous. Malgré tout il fut le premier à sortir de la pièce, pour prendre la direction de l'endroit où il était sûr de la trouver. Avec sa Yui.

* * *

Calice referma la porte de la chambre de Yui, bien décidée à garder la pièce pour qu'aucune personne ne puisse déranger le sommeil de sa protégée. Elle s'assit sur le pas de la porte puis commença à caresser ses bandages. Quelques fois elle appuyait trop fort dessus, ce qui lui faisait émettre un léger cri de douleur, dont elle se délectait avec bonheur. Elle avait mal et ça lui faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien.

Elle cligna des yeux. Et se retrouva devant deux pupilles vertes et un grand sourire.

« Vampire. Yui n'est pas disponible pour le moment, elle se repose. Veuillez-la contacter ultérieurement. Commença le fantôme ironiquement

\- Très drôle, _ectoplasme_. Mais je suis venu pour toi pas pour elle.

\- Je ne vous ai pas insulté à ce que je sache. Siffla-t-elle acide

\- Ta seule présence m'insupporte. Continua sur un ton moqueur Ayato

\- Que voulez-vous ? »

Ayato passa sa main à travers la jeune femme qui lui lança un sourire arrogant. Le vampire se mit à sourire plus vivement en attrapant le bandage qu'il enleva d'un coup sec. Les cicatrices encore fraîches juraient affreusement sur la peau presque translucide de Calice, la rendant hypnotique. Le garçon regardait ces longues traces noires avec grand intérêt, essayant de les retracer dans le vide.

« Du sang »

Le fantôme recula violemment se heurtant avec force contre la porte. Son regard avait changé, il ne possédait plus la même étincelle que la première fois, plus cette lueur haineuse et arrogante qui lui donnait un air presque supérieur. Ses yeux étaient devenus rieurs voire même joueurs, il avait _son_ regard. Il ressemblait à un monstre, à _ce_ monstre. Elle sentit son ventre se retourner et une envie de vomir la prit subitement. Elle pinça les lèvres, tétanisée par la simple vue de ses traits devenus si semblable de cette bête qui lui avait ôté la vie.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé, et sortit de sa poche une simple petite clé dorée.

« Cette clé est celle de ma chambre. Tu vois, je vais tâcher quelque chose qui m'appartient avec ton sale sang d'ectoplasme. »

Sans attendre la moindre réaction du fantôme, il trancha vivement la chair tendre de la joue blafarde de celle-ci, recueillant sur ses propres doigts le liquide noirâtre. Calice se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement importun puis en reprenant ses esprits, elle agrippa la chemise d'Ayato pour pouvoir l'éloigner. Etant accroupi, il tomba sur le postérieur, un doigt dans la bouche, sonné par le sang si particulier. Il regarda, les yeux vides, la brune partir en courant puis il s'allongea de tout son long, toujours avec l'index dans la bouche, dans le couloir et ferma les yeux à la manière de son aîné. Cette fille… Ou plutôt cette chose… Avait un sang très plaisant et terriblement particulier. Il rigola en repensant au drôle de goût de ce truc qu'elle appelait sang.

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment un goût de pieuvre ? Du _sang-takoyaki_ ? »


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Amours

 **Disclamer** **:** Le monde et ses personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Diabolik Lovers sauf le personnage de Calice.

 **Note** **:** Hey ! Enfin les vacances, plus de cours, plus de profs et des milliers de sorties avec nos amis. Je souhaite bonne chance aux personnes qui passent, leur brevet, leur bac ou leurs oraux ! Courage !

 _Ange : Peut-être ! Va savoir :p (C'est si évident que ça ? XD) Ah et merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

Chapitre 3

Calice courait dans les couloirs du manoir, ouvrant des portes à la volée pour trouver une pièce calme, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible d'Ayato qui lui avait rappelé d'une façon totalement inattendue, sa propre mort. En y réfléchissant bien, tous ressemblaient à son ancien bourreau. Après tout, elle était morte, pourchassée et tuée par un vampire. Pour trouver le repos, elle s'était mise en tête d'hanter une église pour essayer de se rapprocher du paradis. Et c'est là qu'elle découvrit Yui, une frêle blonde qui ne tarda pas à l'apprécier malgré sa condition de fantôme.

La brune secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait atterri au beau milieu d'un laboratoire suspect. Il était plein de fioles aux liquides étranges, de sortes de grimoires vieux comme le monde, d'appareils de hautes technologies… Le tout rangé dans un ordre si maniaque que la pièce en était devenue presque terrifiante de propreté. Elle sursauta en entendant le bruit d'une théière qui se mit à siffler derrière elle et s'approcha de celle-ci puis apposa ses doigts sur le récipient en porcelaine brûlant. Soupir de contentement.

En les retirant, elle ne remarqua aucune brûlure, aucune cloque. Le fantôme grinça des dents avant de chercher dans tout ce bon ordre, des tasses. Elle commença tranquillement à fouiller dans les placards. Un vampire risquait d'arriver à tout moment mais elle avait vu celui, qui pour elle, semblait être le pire de tous et il n'avait pas vraiment une tête à boire du thé. Elle repensa aux autres vampires, sur les six elle ne connaissait le nom que du quatrième fils. Comme le vampire aux cheveux bruns-rougeâtre devait s'être désintéressée d'elle après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, que Kanato n'était pas le genre à avoir un laboratoire, il en restait quatre. Un blond, un brun, un ressemblant plus que les autres physiquement au vampire de sa seconde attaque, et un dernier aux cheveux blancs.

Dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'un des leurs et elle fut surprise en essayant d'ouvrir un placard en hauteur, de voir une main gantée l'aider à attraper une tasse. Elle se retourna sur le vampire brun à lunettes qui la jaugeait du regard. Puis il se désintéressa du fantôme et partit se servir deux tasses fumantes de bon thé.

Calice s'assit sur un des fauteuils le regardant faire avec envie, non avec besoin. Elle avait besoin de sentir la porcelaine brûlant encore ses doigts, les éclaboussures de thé et sentir à la sortie de la théière l'odeur du breuvage presque jaune. Le vampire s'approcha de la table basse et posa les deux tasses et s'assit en face de la brune.

« Votre nom.

\- On remercie notre hôte quand on est poli.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Pas pour vous. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Reiji Sakamaki, deuxième fils. Répondit-il très agacé

\- Moi, Calice, juste Calice. »

Ils attrapèrent leur tasse en même temps mais l'une commença à boire à petite gorgée et l'autre renversa sur les jambes du fantôme découvertes le liquide. Calice réprima un gémissement de plaisir et son sourire doux ce fit plus grand, plus fou.

« Quel gâchis. Tout ce bon thé jaune renversé. »

Retournement de situation. Reiji attrapa les poignets de la brune et la força le bras tendu à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Elle se tortilla pour s'échapper, prise au piège.

« Les gants sont de la triche.

\- Vous êtes juste mauvaise joueuse. Se moqua-t-il un sourire sadique sur les lèvres

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai essayé d'empoisonner quelqu'un de déjà mort. Cracha-t-elle amère

\- Toujours avoir un plan de secours. »

Le vampire s'approcha d'elle pour la mordre mais passa au travers, elle lui fit un sourire vainqueur qui se fana bien vite en apercevant que le brun avait attrapé un long fouet. Il l'envoya contre la bibliothèque derrière elle, faisant tomber un livre sur la tête du fantôme au passage, et donna un coup violent et sec sur un bras déjà lacéré. Elle hurla.

Au bout d'un long moment de pur plaisir pour les deux personnes, l'un jubilant sadiquement de voir une expression pareille sur son objet de torture et l'autre gémissant de bonheur sur l'euphorie du moment, Reiji s'arrêta puis enleva un de ses gants blancs avec les lèvres et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il s'approcha et recueillit un peu de sang sur ses doigts avant de le goûter. Il écarquilla les yeux.

La brune regarda l'état de son corps, elle n'avait jamais eu l'air si… Vivante. Elle tourna la tête douloureusement vers Reiji qui avait l'air légèrement perturbé.

« Il est comment ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse même si elle avait déjà bluffée lors de sa première attaque sur son sang dont elle ne connaissait pas le goût

\- A la carbonara. Répondit le vampire en s'empressant d'attraper des flacons pour en recueillir

\- Vous faîtes des réserves ?

\- N'êtes-vous pas fatiguée… On vous a prélevé au moins la moitié de votre sang présent dans votre corps.

\- Je suis morte. Je ne peux pas mourir plus. Continua-t-elle en se relevant

\- Et pourtant vous avez encore un flux sanguin, donc des battements de cœur. Vous êtes morte sans l'être. »

Le fantôme le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, elle était morte, elle l'avait senti sur le coup. Pourtant le regard du vampire était devenu subitement brillant à cette annonce. Pourrait-il la ramener à la vie ?

Reiji regarda la jeune femme ensanglantée, elle était la solution, la solution à la mort elle-même. S'il parvenait à découvrir le pourquoi du comment sur Calice, il pourrait ramener des personnes à la vie. Il l'a regarda avec un léger sourire, fier de sa découverte et s'approcha d'elle pour lui attraper le menton de sa seule main gantée.

« Vous êtes libre d'habiter ici et de rester près de Yui. Mais vous serez à partir maintenant mon projet d'expérience. »

S'attendant à des protestations, il fût décontenancé quand Calice se mit à pleurer chaudement en lui gratifiant d'un grand sourire épanoui.


End file.
